1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having an anti-backflow plate for achieving greater heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) are being made to operate at ever-increasing speeds and with increasing functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at a high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature usually increases greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the heat generated by the CPU quickly.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation device is used to dissipate heat generated by the CPU. The CPU is mounted on a printed circuit board. The heat dissipation device comprises a heat sink and a fan disposed on the heat sink. The fan produces an airflow which is blown downward onto the heat sink. The airflow is prone to being deflected back upwards by the printed circuit board, which causes substantial heat back-flow; this adversely affects the dissipation of the heat from the heat sink. Accordingly, the conventional heat dissipation device cannot dissipate heat quickly and the heat dissipation efficiency of the conventional heat dissipation device is relatively low.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device with greater heat dissipation efficiency.